FIG. 1 shows a vehicle with a sliding rear door 1, and FIG. 2 shows a section of a weather strip, which is taken along the line A-A, attached to a door open edge 2 of the slide door 1. This type of weather strip is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-260768, and the weather strip is composed of a solid rubber made attaching portion 6 which is provided with a core metal 3 embedded therein with its section roughly U-shaped, inwardly protruding retaining lips 4a and 4b opposed to each other inside the U-shaped core metal 3, and attached by being inserted into a flange 5 of the door open edge 2, and a sponge-rubber made hollow sealing portion 9 which is shaped so that the first hollow portion 7 and the second hollow portion 8 are consecutively secured on the side of the corresponding attaching portion 6.
When the slide door 1 shown in FIG. 1 is closed in the direction of arrow C in FIG. 3, the front edge of the slide door 1 is brought into contact with the first hollow portion 7, and sealing between the door 1 and the vehicle body is secured with the hollow sealing portion 9 collapsed. However, the front edge of the slide door 1 is brought into the root of the first hollow portion 7 due to unevenness of door fitting as shown in FIG. 3, and the entire hollow sealing portion is pushed down in the direction of the arrow D, thereby causing abnormal deflection, wherein there arises a problem in that a load for closing the door is radically increased and the door fitting is worsened.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a weather strip which can solve the above-described problem with such a type as shown in FIG. 2 and improve the door fitting when it is closed.